


She's just a teenage dirtbag, baby

by creativitea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, M/M, also a lot of sibling scenes, grease au jace sorta???, magnus is a danceteacher, mostly a clizzy fic, mundane AU, with some malec and saphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: She didn't use to feel lonely sitting at an otherwise empty table, but since she started crushing on the redheaded beauty that is Clary, always with her popular boyfriend, she feels more like an invisible loser nerd than she ever used to.Sapphic teenage dirtbag Izzy Lightwood. (even if she's technically not a teen anymore)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the AU/plot is based on the Teenage Dirtbag MV.
> 
> Which means, I'm gonna writing Jace into more of an asshole than he actually is, for plot reasons. Sorry for turning you into a plotdevice, bruh!

Izzy is in her fave flannel, wearing her favourite tegan and sara tshirt (because yes, she has more than one), being practically invisible to her straight-girl crush.

Could she be more of a lesbian stereotype? (well she is technically bi/homoflexible, but she's still a walking stereotype. and she loves it. well except for the unrequited love thing, at least.)

Well... Izzy assumes she is straight(which is probably a bit heteronormative of her), but her crush's boyfriend is the straightest fuckboy Izzy has ever laid her eyes on. He owns it though, kudos to him, it's just.. hard to compete with mr. danny zuko over there.  
Well, his name is actually Jace, but he has the whole t-bird squad (which includes her brother Alec acting like a fuckboy too, ugh) on his side at all times.  
She wonders if Alec is aware of her crush on his bestfriend's girlfriend, she isn't technically out to him yet. (But she wouldn't be shocked if he's read between the lines, it's not exactly something she hides.) 

 

 

 

She didn't use to feel lonely sitting at an otherwise empty table, but since she started crushing on the redheaded beauty that is Clary, always with her popular boyfriend, she feels more like an invisible loser nerd than she ever used to. 

 

Sapphic teenage dirtbag Izzy Lightwood. (even if she's technically not a teen anymore)

 

* * *

"Izzy...." Alec says with a whiny voice. "I need someone to talk to."

He's so much cooler to her at home, where he's not acting all tough.

Like, he is genuinely kickass (big brother after all), so the whole cool guy thing at school looks so ridicilous to her. But she gets it, he looks up to Jace a lot.

 

 

She makes room on her bed for him to sit down(by moving the laptop to the nightstand), and he grabs a pillow to cling to. "Cmon, then." 

"I'm crushing on my danceteacher, Magnus.. he's so gorgeous..."

Izzy looks at him in shock. "Wait what?!"

He has a look of regret on his face until she continues "YOU TAKE DANCECLASSES?!?"

The look on his face is now 50% relief, 50% regret. "Yeah?" he says like it's not out of character at all. "But the whole bad-boy thing...?" she stares at him in confusion. "Yeah, what about it?" Alec says carelessly. "Dancing doesn't make me less badass?"

"I mean, if you'd seen Magnus dance, you'd get it.." He says with a dreamy look on his face. He really is head over heels. 

 

"Don't tell him though... Jace, I mean." Alec begs her. 

"What? About the dancing?" Izzy is confused again. "I thought you didn't have any shame about it"

"Well, not with you." he muffles into the pillow, and it makes her go softer than the pillow he's squeezing. She loves her cute brother so much. Adores that he can be so honestly sensitive with her. 

"And I kinda meant... the gay thing.." he explains. "He would kick me out..."

"Hey.." She places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Being gay doesn't make you less badass either." She gestures to herself like she's an example. (which she totally is)

"And if that guy pulls any homophobic crap on you, your gay sister is gonna kick his ass to prove him wrong." Izzy says, enjoying the thought of pounding him a little just a little too much. 

Alec laughs a little. 

 

"What? You think I can't do it?" Izzy turns to him like she's ready to pounce on him a little too, so he blocks her defensively with his arm and quickly tries to fix it. "Oh, no, you'd definitely kick his ass." (he means it, he knows how scary she can be)

"Just laughing imagining Mom react to the both of us coming out." He says, smirking a little, like it's still funny. Izzy just falls down defeated on the bed. "Ohmygod. I didn't even think of that." Which makes him laugh even more. 

 

 

 

After a little while of silence of them lying there after their little talk, Izzy grabs the chance to confess something else. "I.... like Clary."

Alec looks at her with empathy. "Oooh... That's gotta suck.."

"Yup..." She sighs deeply.

* * *

 

Next time she's eyeing Clary, Alec catches her (probably easier now that he's aware of it) and he is trying to hide his smirk.

He pulls up his phone, and her phone dings. "

How did I never notice?? ur even gayer than me(rainbowemoji + the sideeye emoji)" the text reads.  

She gives him a dead cold stare and sends him back "stfu (skull emoji)" and then sends "i'd say "like that's possible" but... i so am.. (shrug emoji)"

 

And this time Alec can't keep his laughter in, which makes both Clary and Jace turn around from whatever moment they were having, Jace looking slightly offended, like as if he was laughing at them. "Sorry, just texting with my sister." Alec explains, and without thinking twice, points at her with his head. Which makes both Jace and Clary glance at her lonely table. Something happens to Clary's expression when she sees Izzy's shirt, something Alec can't quite read. Izzy is too flustered by having Clary looking in her direction to  notice that. 

 

 

 

Alec decides to leave Jace and Clary to the awkward situation, and save his sister from hers, and Clary's geeky friend decides to join him for some reason. When Alec is about to turn to him and ask why, he's already passed by him and running towards Izzy shouting her name like they know each other. And by the look of relief on Izzy's face and her calling "Simon!" in a friendly tone back at him, Alec realizes  they do in fact know each other. 

He ends up being the third wheel again, which was not what he expected. But it's more interesting to be a thirdwheel with his sister and the nerd who is apparently her friend, than with the two lovebirds like usually, so he stays. 

 

He's talking about some band he is in or something when the convo suddenly gets very interesting.

"You should come to the party Raph invited me to, Izzy! It's gonna be amazing, Magnus Bane's hosting it and according to Raph; he throws the greatest parties!" Izzy can't help but look over at Alec once they hear that name. And Alec echoes it curiously. "Magnus Bane?"

"You know him?" Simon turns to him with awe.

Izzy senses his panic and answers for him. "He's more of a... fan. You think your manager would mind if my brother tags along too?"

"He stopped being our manager once we started dating." Simon corrects her casually, before answering the question. "But I'm sure that's no issue, Raph is like family to Magnus, and vice versa." Clary makes a signal to Simon that is his queue to leave with her, so he leaves the siblings with a "Later!".

 

Izzy smiles at Alec and says in a low voice "You owe me one, brother." before she leaves for class.

For once, Alec doesn't mind so much being in debt. 

 

* * *

 

They get ready together, help eachother pick out outfits (but also goof around a bit too much). Alec's going through her makeupbag, because she asked him to fetch her eyeliner. "Magnus's eyeliner glitters." he mutters. She smiles at him, because he's being adorable and she can't deal with it.

"You want to wear any makeup? I could fix you up a bit if you're curious to try." 

 

He gives a slight nod. "Not sure eyeliner is my deal though, it's a bit too bold for me. At least at this point." he says softly, easing into the idea.

"No problem! We can just do something simple. Let me have a look!" She sits across him on the bed, with the makeupbag between them, and he awkwardly hands her the eyeliner, which she puts on her nightstand for now.  

She pulls out a concealer and tests it on his hand, and when she's satisfied with that she pulls out an eyebrowpencil. And she smirks before pulling out some lipbalm, and puts it in his hands. "You keep this, just in case." she says with a wink, and he rolls his eyes. (but still puts it in his pockets)

 

And he's gotta admit it's kinda nice, seeing her in action. Her confidence with the tools make him feel like he's in good hands. And he's feeling really happy they have this little safespace together already, because they'd been drifting apart for a bit, but they're bonding by being queer together.  

She hands him a mirror when she's done. "If you don't like it or feel comfortable, we can take it right off." she lets him know, without a flicker of judgement.

He shakes his head. "Nah, I like it. It feels flattering." 

She grins at him. "It is!" she says matter of factly. "But it's an easy job, when you've already got  such great genes."

She winks, before going to the mirror on her wall to apply her eyeliner.

He checks himself in the handheld one a little more, then looks at her and drops a

"Love you, sis." without really intending to. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda malec-heavy! but it's mostly because my plan for getting clizzy together needs malec already sorted.  
> hope you enjoy anyway!!

Alec drives, and Izzy keeps track of where they're going, because his sense of direction is horrible. 

She also texts Simon before they arrive, so he's by the entrance when they arrive. He leads them to where Raphael and Magnus is, and gives Raph a quick peck before Raph hands him a drink. "Never have to worry about going thirsty with a boyfriend like this!" he brags, and doesn't realize the innuendo before Izzy is laughing at it, but just shrugs like it still holds equally true. 

"Can I get you anything?" Magnus smiles at Alec and Izzy, seeming like he's very comfortable in the host-role. (And Izzy doesn't find it hard to tell that Alec finds that attractive, mostly because his face is very obvious, especially to someone who knows him) 

"That would be lovely! How about Alec go and help you pick something out?" she suggests, sensing his brother is feeling awkward in a group setting, and trying to put him in a setting with Magnus where he'd actually talk a bit. 

At school, she's the awkward one(or at least the less popular one, though status doesn't matter that much at college), but this is more her scene.

 

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Magnus eventually turns to Alec, like he's trying to place where from. "I uh.. went to a few of your classes..?" Alec drags the words out of himself, finding it hard to speak around someone so achingly attractive. 

"Oh! I do remember you!" Magnus smiles at him, and Alec can't fucking believe this is for real. "You've got potential, and a good posture. You just seemed a little tense, but that gets easier with practice." he says, like he's encouraging him to come again. And Alec can't figure out how to tell him the real reason he tenses up. Or at least, the main reason. 

"I-I'm feeling a little tense even here." Alec admits, while barely even looking at the man. He can still feel the soft comforting smile aimed in his direction from the corner of his eyes, and can't help but steal a look, which just seems to widen it. "Maybe something here can help?" Magnus says, showing Alec the different drinks. 

 

* * *

"I mean, it was kind of awkward having him giving his professional opinion on songs I'd secretly written about him." 

Izzy is laughing at Simon telling the story of how he got together with Raphael when Alec and Magnus return with her drink. The smile stays on her face when she can see Magnus dragging a somewhat hesistant Alec with him to dance. 

"Was it really that secret?" Izzy asks Simon teasingly, and laughs again when Raphael responds for him with a shrug. 

"I mean it's hard to know if your assumptions are objective when you like someone" Raph continues the thought, sounding cool, which feels like a contrast to the dork giving him hearty-eyes for saying that. 

"How do you even stay professional?" Izzy asks curiously, before taking a sip of her drink. 

"I don't think we're the right ones to ask." Simon chimes in, leaning into Raphael, who is looking even more smug now. 

 

During the party, she mingles a little, but she tends to hang with Simon and Raphael, since Alec stays.... otherwise occupied. (which is good, she hoped for this for him)

And when they're about to leave, she goes with them, since Alec wants to stay. (she absolutely doesn't mind, and luckily neither does her friends when it comes to dropping her off at home.)

* * *

 

When he's back, he is too tipsy and excited to go to his room without swinging by Izzy's room. Izzy takes a moment to wake up, but quickly scooches a little and gives him some blanket, so he can tell her all about it. 

"I had the best night!" Alec beams at her like he has rainbows in his eyes. He's sober enough to speak quietly enough to not wake the whole house, luckily.

"I could tell!" Izzy says, looking smug. "Sorry for not driving you home!" he says, slightly guiltily. "Don't be!" She says, with a smack on his arm. "I couldn't make you leave when it was going so well, I'm happy for you!"

Alec just smiles in response, thankful that his sister is who she is. 

 

"So... did the chapstick become useful?" Izzy nudges him with her elbow and wiggles her eyebrows, and he rolls his eyes (like usually), but doesn't respond with more than a smirk.

"Really?" she says, like it's answer enough. 

"No." he says, but not looking disappointed, so she's still looking at him with curious eyes. "Or I mean; at least not yet." he adds.

"But I'm gonna keep it, cuz he wanted to see me again." He finishes, smiling bigger than Izzy knew his face even could. And then he leaves he just her with that, and Izzy decides it's because he's sadistic and likes to leave her hanging without giving her the juicy details. But it's fine, she'll get them out of him in the morning. 


End file.
